Perfectly Natural
by TwilightReaver
Summary: Clank had always found Ratchet attractive, and, thanks to a few intergalactic inventions, now he can have him. Warning! Slash! Yaoi! Hypnosis! Mindcontrol! Hypnoray! MC, etc.
1. A change

Perfectly Natural

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank, If I did, Ratchet would have abs in all his outfits.

P.S. Future did not happen in this, this is only from the first three, although some future gadgets may be mentioned.

-PN-

Clank couldn't help but smile when the water turned off. The golden Lombax had just had a shower and was due to walk into the room any second. On cue, his furred roommate walked through the door. Ratchet had grown more toned over the years of galaxy saving and weapon totting, and a supple sixpack had formed. Water droplets dripped down the crevices of his abdomen, leading a shimmering trail down it. While it would be normal for the sexy feline to wonder around their home on Veldin after a shower, it was a somewhat more recent change that had captivated clanks attention. The Lombax was without a towel. Ratchets cock was a soft yellow color, with a small tuft of pubic hair crowning it. His member was a long seven inches and had a slender vein trailing up his shaft.

This change in Ratchets attire, or lack there off, was not one of his choice. About two weeks ago, Clank had discovered Ratchet's old Hypnoray, used for controlling robots, and, after a bit of tinkering, had managed to create his own personal version. Using it, he had worn down Ratchets inhibitions, and now had his roommate completely at ease with being naked around his robot friend, at least for a short time. Now It was time to introduce the next change in his personality.

While he had initially made Ratchet love him completely, he discovered one day that he felt a far bigger thrill having Ratchet obey his commands without realizing it, so, Clank had wiped his memory of those events and started fresh. Reviewing his plan in his server, Clank went into action. "Ratchet, Clank asked, could you come here, I think I have something in my chest". "Sure Clank", Ratchet said, walking over to his friend, before opening his chest. Immediately, Ratchet was blasted with a hypnoray, his eyes glazing instantly. Clank had initially considered giving Ratchet a trigger word, but decided it would be more entertaining to trick his friend every time. "Ratchet, Clank said, I have new orders for you". "Yes master", the obedient Lombax asked mindlessly. "From now on, when it is just us two, you will be completely fine with being naked around me, no matter what, it will seem perfectly natural". "Yes master, Ratchet replied, I am fine being naked around when we are alone, it's perfectly natural".

Originally, Clank had planned to stop there, but seeing Ratchets compliance, he decided to accelerate his plans. "Also, from now on, you are completely fine with, as you bio's put it, jacking off, around me". "Yes master", Ratchet replied again, his voice a dull monotone". "Alright on the count of three you will awaken, with no memory of this, or of me asking you to look in my chest, 1, 2, 3". Ratchets eyes cleared, as he shook his head. "What happened"? "Nothing, Clank said, nothing at all". Shaking his head Ratchet grinned, before turning, giving the robot a clear view of his firm sexy ass.

I think I might go lay down for a bit", Ratchet said, before stopping. "On second thought, I'll stay in here, he said, before joining his friend on the couch. Almost immediately, Ratchet gripped his cock and started stroking it. Moaning in pleasure, Ratchet closed his eyes, one hand stoking while another fondled his balls. "Oh, yeah", Ratchet groaned, his cock rock hard in his hand. After continuing this for another few minutes, Clank completely captivated with his movements, ratchet changed tactics. Shifting his position, Ratchet lay his head on the arm of the couch, his hips moving toward his face.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Ratchets cock made its way to his waiting mouth, his pink tongue lapping at the head. Continuing his ministrations, Ratchet licked the tip of his cock, and it surrounding parts, until the majority was in is mouth. Sucking, Ratchet worked his tongue around his shaft sliding it up and down its vein. After another few minutes, Ratchet, let out a grunt , quickly pulling his cock out of his mouth, as he came into his hand. Standing, Ratchet walked out of the room, tail swishing behind him. When he returned a few minutes, Clank was watching TV. "That was awesome", the Lombax said, completely fine that he had just worked himself over in front of his friend, or the fact that he was still naked.

Meanwhile Clank was plotting. "I can't stand it anymore, I have no choice, I will have to utilize my modified Morph-O-Ray ahead of plan. Now all I need is some Lombax DNA, which will be sufficiently easy to procure. As Clank ventured out of the room, he couldn't help but grin, soon, Ratchet would be his, well, more so anyway.

-PN-

"Really, Clank thought, Ratchet has been ripped off so many times". The Morph-O-Ray, and all it's successors, where almost the same thing. The only difference was that the others had been formatted for other transformations. If the Lombax had ever actually _taken_, any of his other weapons, Clank could have just changed the transformation setting. Oh well, time to make use of Ratchets absent mindedness. With all the weapons from previous adventures cluttering the storage area, and no cataloging method, no matter how much Clank begged, his furry friend would never miss it. Pulling out the Morph-O-Ray, Clank opened it and removed the synthesized chicken DNA, and substituted Ratchets own fur. Taking out one of his own bolts in case he ever needed to return to his original form, Clank set it aside, closed his eyes and pushed the button.

-PN-

Waking up, Clank felt different, warmer, taller. Pushing himself off the floor, Clank looked at his new paws. Whereas Ratchet had tanned and golden fur, Clank had a pale gray complexion. Glancing around Clank found a mirror leaning haphazardly against the wall and strode over to it. He was, like Ratchet, a well built Lombax, with his own sixpack, and a light treasure trail leading down to his own impressive member, at seven inches. His own muscles were lithe and powerful, rippling beneath the surface of his ashen skin. Around his pert nipples were small tufts of fur, as with his cock. His face was somewhat angular, but not overly so, and he looked very similar to ratchet, though with his own differences. While the two weren't twins, due to Clanks personal tuning, they could have been brothers, as Lombax's had been known for bizarre differences in fur coloring, even in family's.

As his eyes roamed over his new body, Clank felt something stir within him. Hot and primal, he felt his member start to harden almost immediately, and almost reached down to stroke himself. "No, he muttered, I will soon have Ratchet for this". Leaving the storage shed, Clank made his way back to the house. As he made his way through the front door, Clank reached behind a shelf and grabbed the Hypnoray. When he was halfway through the living room, Ratchet appeared in the doorway, still naked, his jaw dropping. Whipping out the Hypnoray, Clank blasted Ratchet before he could move, the golden furred cat's eyes glazing, as his head emptied of all thoughts but obedience. "Ratchet, this is Clank, do you understand", "yes", "listen carefully, you are fine with me being a Lombax, you think it was caused by an accident with the Morph-O-Ray, understood", "yes master".

"From now on, you are totally at ease with me being naked with you, I can jack off around you, and you are totally fine with my taking a shower with you, as well as sleeping in the same bed, it will all seem perfectly natural", "OK master". After making sure his instructions had stuck, Clank woke Ratchet up, who once again took a moment or two to regain his bearings. "Hey Clank, do you want to watch some TV or what". "No thanks Ratchet", Clank told his friend, eyes gliding over Ratchets body and member, while fondling his own cock. "Well, I think I'll go to bed, Ratchet said before standing, "I think I'll join you, Clank said, following his friend, eyes trailing over his rippling shoulders and legs as the golden Lombax left the room.

Entering the bedroom, Clank found Ratchet already under the covers, laying on his side, and seemingly already asleep. As Clank slid under the covers, and moved his body closer to Ratchets, he couldn't help but smile "perfectly natural".

-PN-

Well there's that chapter done, next chapter will probably Ratchets point of view. I'll try to update more often, but no promises. If you want more, yaoi, mind control, etc. review, please... please... PLEASE!, OK that's me done, but please review, seriously, views are great to see, but reviews are even better to read. OK now I'm done, see ya.


	2. AN:

A/N: Just a brief note and apology for my lack of duct tape. As I have not felt inspired lately, and when I have, life has gotten in the way, I've decided to make my stories one-shots for the most parts. So unless the title gives hints that it is a multichaptered story, (Like the many Enslavement's of Pete Latimer) or there hasn't been any sex, presume that it is a one shot. However I will make multiple one-shots in the same universe, and I have several ideas in the making. That's all, bye.


End file.
